Big Brother 1
''Big Brother 1 ''is the first season of the Big Brother SIM Series. It has no title, other than "Big Brother 1," unlike the planned future seasons. The first season has no twists, it is just a normal Big Brother seasons. The first 16 House Guests are from past CBS' Big Brother seasons, so there are no non-Big Brother players. House Guests This is the list of House Guests that competed in Big Brother 1. They are in order of the first letter of their name (alphabetical order). Game History Week One The House Guests enter the new Big Brother house, and after a while, begin their first HOH competition. Jackie Ibarra easily is crowned the first Head of Household of the season, and will make the nominations. She notices Caleb came very close to beating her, and devises a plan to backdoor him this week. At the nomination ceremony, Jackie nominations Frankie Grande and Helen Kim. April Lewis, Kaysar Ridha, and Jeff Weldon - Jackie's showmance - are chosen to compete for the Veto this week, and Frankie ends up winning it. He, obviously, chooses to take himself off the block, and Jackie puts up Caleb in his place, successfully backdooring him. At the eviction ceremony, Caleb was evicted in a close 7 to 6 vote, leaving Jackie surprised by the 6 votes against Helen. Week Two Soon after Caleb's eviction, the remaining House Guests - with the exception of the previous HOH, Jackie - headed to the backyard for the new HOH competition. After a long battle of Endurance, Ollie won the title of HOH of the week. His plot was to backdoor the previous HOH, Jackie, so he put up two pawns - Boogie and GinaMarie - and hoped the target would not be picked for Veto. Unfortunately, her, alongside her showmance, Jeff, and Erika were picked for Veto. Jeff won the Veto, and decided to not use it in order to save Jackie. At the eviction ceremony, it was a close 7 to 5 vote, and GinaMarie was evicted from the house. Week Three After GinaMarie's eviction, the remaining House Guests, other than Ollie, went to the backyard for the next HOH competition. In a True or False HOH competition, Erika came out victorious. She thought a lot about it, and decided to backdoor Jeff this week. At the player picking ceremony for the Veto, Will, Amber, and Amanda were chosen to compete. Before the POV, Erika learned from multiple sources that Kaysar was gunning for her, so she revoked the backdoor plan against Jeff. At the Veto competition, Erika won her second competition and gained the Power of Veto. At the Veto ceremony, Erika kept her nominations intact, with only Jeff, Kaysar, and Helen shocked. At the eviction, Kaysar was evicted in a 6-5 vote. Week Four After Kaysar's eviction, the House Guests walked to the backyard for the new Head of Household competition. After a 5 and a half hour long Endurance competition, Boogie was crowned HOH for the week. Him and his Chilltown ally, Will Kirby, decided to put up the previous HOH's, with the exception of Erika, and would put her up if the Veto was used. At the Veto competition, April, Natalie, and Will were chosen to compete, and Boogie won the Power of Veto alongside his HOH rank. He did not use it, and kept the nominations the same at Jackie and Ollie. In a vote of 7-3, Ollie was evicted from the house. Week Five Soon after Ollie's eviction, the remaining House Guests headed to the backyard. As they got outside, Frankie got into an argument with Amber, causing a whole controversy in the backyard before the competition. Amber, ironically, won HOH this week. Her target, obviously, was Frankie, so she put him up against Helen, a pawn. At the Veto picking, Jeff, Alex, and Erika were chosen to compete. In the end, Frankie won POV and took himself off the block. Amber then decided on a new target: Frankie's ally, Jackie. At the eviction, Jackie was evicted in a 5 to 4 vote. Week Six After Jackie was evicted from the house, the remaining House Guests headed out to the backyard for yet another HOH competition. Frankie won HOH, and Amber was clearly upset. Frankie made a comment about how upset she looked, and it caused another argument. At the nominations ceremony, Amber and Jeff were put up on the block. At the Veto competition, Erika was able to win, and took Amber off the block, upsetting Frankie. He then put up a new target, Boogie. At the eviction, Frankie was shocked to see Jeff evicted in a 5 to 3 vote. Week Seven Round One After Jeff was evicted, the House Guests competed in an Endurance HOH competition, and Boogie was able to come out successful. He nominated Natalie and Frankie for eviction, and made it clear that his target was Natalie (a known floater in the house). Natalie proved them wrong by winning the POV and saving herself. A new target - Amanda - was put up, and she was evicted in a 4 to 3 vote. Round Two After Amanda's eviction, it was revealed that the remaining House Guests had reached the jury stage, and the evicted House Guests from now on will vote on finale night for the winner of BB1. Alex won his first HOH, and put up Helen and Natalie, telling Natalie she was a pawn. Helen, however, won the Veto and saved herself. Alex put up Boogie as a pawn up against Natalie, and she was evicted in a 4 to 2 vote. Week Eight Erika won HOH soon after Natalie left the house, and put up Helen and Frankie after a heated argument between the two. At the Veto competition, Helen won the POV and saved herself once more. April was named the re-nominee, and Frankie was soon evicted in a unanimous vote. Week Nine Round One After Frankie left the house, the remaining House Guests went out back for the next HOH competition. Helen won HOH, and put up both Amber and Erika on the block. At the Veto competition, Boogie was able to win it. He made a final two deal with Amber, although he had already made one with his Chilltown ally, Will. He used the Veto to save Amber, and Alex was named the re-nominee. Although the intended target was Erika, Alex was evicted in a 3 to 1 vote. Round Two After Alex was evicted, it was revealed to be yet another Double Eviction Week, and Erika was crowned the second HOH that week. She immediately decided to target Helen this week due to her nominating her last week. She put up Helen and a pawn, April. April won the Veto, and then saved herself at the Veto ceremony. Amber was nominated as the pawn, and the Veto ceremony was over. Helen campaigned to stay, and received the votes of Chilltown to stay, in a 2 to 1 vote, Amber was evicted. Week Ten Helen won the next HOH competition after the double eviction week, and put up Erika as a pawn, Boogie as the target. However, Will won the Veto and took Boogie off the block, forcing Helen to put up April. At the eviction, Chilltown unanimously evicted Erika from the house. Week Eleven After Erika left the house, April and Helen realized that Will and Boogie were in an alliance together, and made a final two deal. April won HOH this week, and nominated Chilltown together. At the Veto competition, Helen won and used the Veto on Will, evicting Boogie from the house, since he was more of a threat than Will. Week Twelve It was the final three and it was revealed that the Final HOH would be played out in three parts. In the first part, Helen won and automatically earned a spot in the third part. Will won the second part, automatically nominating April for eviction. In the third and final part, Will beat Helen, nominating her. At the eviction ceremony, Will evicted April from the house, leaving him and Helen in the finale. Finale The Jury Category:Season 1 House Guests Category:HOH Category:POV